


Excalibur

by Leata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Excalibur, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Excalibur is used improperly. Shameless Smut.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	Excalibur

Merlin let out a huff of air as he was tossed onto Arthur's bed. He had known this would happen, had been waiting and expecting it. After returning in victory from another pointless quest on Uther's behalf the slender warlock had known Arthur would need to feel him. During the last clash Merlin ended up letting their enemy corner him leading them away from Arthur and the knights. Taking a slash of a sword before being able to discreetly use his magic to disenchant the beastly bandit. The sight of Merlin's bleeding arm pushed Arthur to his limit. His control slipping, filled with a possessive rage. His hands still fueled by it as the prince stripped Merlin from his clothes. Worrying hands running over his pale skin as it was pulled free. 

The warlock was smirking up at him, moving with him as he was pulled bare by Arthur's calloused hands pulling his small clothes from him. Groaning as heated lips found his meeting the shearing kiss with matching passion, attempting to quell Arthur's fears. Arthur hummed into the kiss, his fingers dragging up and down Merlin's sides. Pausing in their descent to flick and pinch his nipples causing Merlin to moan and arch breaking the fevered kiss. Arthur smirked watching him moan loving the slight fade of pink on his cheeks. Merlin whined as Arthur's hand kept tugging and pinching his left nipple. His other hand moving lower, shuddering as Arthur slid a circling finger around the thick base of his hardening length groaning at the tease, "Arthur." The prince chuckled, bending down to lick over the abused nub blowing on it after letting it pop from his mouth, knowing it always made the warlock moan. His hand never stopped circling Merlin's aching cock, careful to avoid it. Leaving the powerful warlock whining and moaning at each pass, only to groan when Arthur's hand and mouth left him completely. Gasping and bucking his hips when he found them pressed into the soft bedding. Grunting at the sudden loss of pleasure and rush of movement. Arthur having turned him over onto his stomach, pulling his hips up his hands, finding his ass quickly, not giving him a moment to adjust to the new position. Spreading his cheeks roughly, "You need to learn how to use a sword, Merlin."

Merlin groaned, trying to rattle his pleasure fused brain to speak, his hips rolling on their own hunting for friction, "Is this really the time to talk about that?" Arthur nodded behind him as he sucked his thick fingers into his own mouth. Smirking more as he pulled them from his lips, spitting between Merlin's spread cheeks, "Perfect time." Spitting once more at Merlin's pleased whine, spreading it over the twitching rim, wanting to pull another needy moan from him. Merlin didn't disappoint his prince, letting out a huffed puff at the warm drip over his clenching entrance. 

The prince hummed in appreciation of the sounds and sight of his lover, his fingers probing the tight ring teasing whines from the dark haired magic welder. Groaning as he pulled and tugged at Merlin's glistening hole pushing his thumbs into his hole and working his rim open. Forcing him open so that he could spit into the twitching spread open canal, licking his tongue over the burning ring of muscle. Merlin gasped at the burning pull of his hole, a guttural groan rocking through him as Arthur pressed his lips to him, spitting and feeding his spit into him with his tongue. Groaning as he felt his hole loosen and flood with his lover’s saliva. Bucking his hips back to him desperate for more of Arthur's tongue, groaning at the growing wetness between his cheeks shuddering as he grinded back onto his lips.

Arthur moaned as Merlin bucked and grinded back working himself on the thrusting and twisting tongue, pushing his tongue deeper into him. Merlin rolled his hips, arching back to him feeling two of Arthur's long fingers push into him spreading his slick canal wider. Merlin's lithe back bowing as he bucked against the stretch, "Arthur." He moaned louder burying his face into Arthur's pillows when the blonde’s tongue joined the mix of thrusting spreading fingers. Licking around his fingers at his rim as he moved them in and out of him. Arthur was breathing heavily as he watched the moaning mess of his manservant, pressing his hand down on his still clothed cock as it lay heavy and throbbing between his legs, "I'm going to teach you the benefits of wielding a sword tonight, Merlin." His fingers pushed deeper into him adding a third, his right hand moving to wrap around Merlin's hip to steady him. Spreading his fingers inside him forcing his hole open before pounding all three into the stretched hole. Merlin let out a hissed moan at the new addition and burn of the forced stretch, digging his nails into the bedding. Groaning at the all consuming thrusts of his long fingers rolling his hips back to them needing more. 

Arthur hummed watching Merlin work himself on his fingers, teasing the bundle of nerves. Arthur groaned at the sight before pulling back from him, Merlin whining and half collapsing on the sheets. His hips rutting against the smooth surface, his eyes hazy as they followed his movements. Merlin hummed in appreciation as the prince stripped in front of him, licking his dry lips at the sight of Arthur's battle hardened muscles. His eyes rolling to watch Arthur pull his small clothes off. Groaning at the sight of the prince's hard cock, watching the glistening head as the blonde retrieved the sword the warlock had given him.Arthur smiled as he ran his fingers over the smooth elegant metal that made up the enchanted sword. Running his hand smoothly down over the dull side of Excalibur before sliding it back into it's leather scabbard. "Listen carefully Merlin. When you can properly wield a sword you're able to do so much more with it," his blue eyes dancing with teasing. Merlin watching him as he turned back to him, his hazy mind trying to grasp Arthur's words. His mind only able to focus on the sight of Arthur nude form, his long thick cock shining with precum as he held the sword Merlin had given him. Arthur hummed moving one hand to lazily tug himself as he moved closer to him, letting his lovers eyes take in the sight of Arthur’s body smirking smugly at Merlin’s captivated gaze. 

Arthur's smirk turning into a mischievous smirk turning the broad side of the longsword down sharply over both of Merlin's cheeks. Merlin gasped at the shock of harsh leather wrapped metal against his bare ass. Groaning at the sting rolling his hips against the bed shivering at the odd mix of surprise, pain and thrilling pleasure. Unable to contain a moan as Arthur brought the magic filled sword down once more. Feeling his magic rise happily within him, humming to life under his skin. His magic burning at each strike of Excalibur across his quickly reddening cheeks. The warlock bucking and moaning his fingers clenching in the sheets, his cock throbbing and leaking precum into a growing wet spot beneath him trapped between his stomach and the mattress. Arthur's steady motions pausing to feast his eyes on Merlin’s quaking and whimpered body, groaning at the sight squeezing himself to ease the burn of his own aching arousal. 

Merlin groaned as the strikes stopped panting, his hips twitching and bucking at the warm soreness in his cheeks. Rolling his dazed eyes to Arthur, watching him as the prince coated the long metal shaft of Excalibur in oil, his fingers dripping with the amount used, "You can do so many things." Merlin groaned his muddled mind slowly linking what Arthur intended, moving to raise his hips shakily pulling himself up on his knees and shoulders in anticipation of the cold oiled metal. Arthur smirked watching him reposition himself to take the heavy two handled hilt of the blade. Moving behind him once more, spreading his cheeks apart. Smearing some of the excess oil over his already wet loose hole before pressing the unforgiving metal into him. Merlin groaned his breath leaving him at the push of the cold metal against his tender rim. Shuddering as Arthur pushed the round thick pommel past the still too tight rim moaning at the sight of it slipping past the firm rim. Merlin groaned trembling as Arthur pushed the long grip into him panting at the hard metal pushing and burning its way deep into him. Moaning lowly when the grip was fully inside of him, feeling the cold flat line of the cross-guard across his spread red striped cheeks. Panting as he tried to get used to the fullness and odd shape inside of him. His magic not giving him a chance to get used to the unforgiving fullness inside of him as it warmed his skin, sending tingling pleasure through him, dancing at the magic of the sword filling him. 

Arthur's groan drifted to his ears, not being able to hold himself back any longer, his hand wrapping tightly around himself stroking his aching cock at the sight of their sword so deep inside of his manservant. Changing his grip on the scabbard with able fingers thrusting the grip slowly in and out of him. Merlin gasped out low guttural groans at each swipe of the grip, the sphere of the pommel hitting deep and hard against his prostate. The cold metal ripping pleasure through his body, his hot wet cavity adjusting quickly to the onslaught of bliss. Arthur moved it faster in and out of him bucking his hips into his hand as Merlin groaned bucking his hips back to him. Finding the rhythm Merlin's hips worked on their own, his building orgasm burning through him as his untouched cock leaked between his shaking legs. Arthur groaned watching him, moving the sword faster knowing he was close, " You can do it, cum from just the sword Merlin. Let me see you." Merlin groaned louder moving faster with the grip bucking desperate to cum his magic building as his orgasm grew closer. Merlin's dark hair wet with sweat, his eyes glowing bright gold as he worked himself on the thrusting metal, gasping the hearth and candles blazing around the bed as his orgasm ripped through him. His hips stuttered as he came long hard spurts onto the sheets beneath them. Arthur groaned cumming into his hand and over Merlin's filled ass at the sight. 

Merlin groaned lowly panting at the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Arthur smiled pulling the grip from him slowly laying soft kisses against the still throbbing lines over his cheeks. The warlock groaned at the tender touches, Arthur's hand soothing the tender muscle. Arthur hummed looking over his red oil drenched hole kissing at the top of his crack kissing his way up his sexed out lover’s spine. "Benefits Merlin. If you learn to use a sword, think of the possibilities," Merlin groaned looking to him grabbing at the blonde haired prince, "You are very convincing today, sire." Arthur hummed proud, wrapping his arms around the near sleeping man, "Training starts at first light." Merlin huffed out a drowsy groan, "Prat."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Come check me out on Twitter and Tumblr for updates, prompts and randomness.


End file.
